


Bacon and Eggs

by breakfastforbeginners



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastforbeginners/pseuds/breakfastforbeginners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a weird sensation, cooking breakfast in her kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon and Eggs

_**Bacon and Eggs** _

 

It’s a weird sensation, cooking breakfast in her kitchen. Grace is sitting on the other side of the counter, pushing scrambled eggs around her plate and Alicia’s head is in the fridge.

“Orange juice?” A flick of dark brown hair and she leans back to arch a fine brow his way.

Finn nods, concentrating on the bacon, so crispy it’s on it’s way to being burnt. He’s chewing on toast, tapping along to the blues cd he’d left at the apartment two weeks ago by accident. Grace’s smile when he’d popped it into the stereo first thing that morning had made him feel like he was finally doing something right.

“Thanks,” Grace passes her glass to her mom. A mug is thrust his way and Finn juggles it between scooping the meat onto two plates with a spatula he isn’t sure Alicia’s ever used it, it’s so perfectly silver. It makes him think of the crappy plastic one in his kitchen sink at home, the ends all warped from melting on the stovetop. So it’s weird cooking here, but Finn’s not kidding anyone. It’s so much better.

“What time is the hearing?” He lifts an arm as Alicia ducks beneath it, her phone jammed between her ear and shoulder. He’s also getting used to questions being directed to people never present.

“Alright, I’ll be in soon. I have to drop-off Grace.”

Finn sneaks a look over at the girl who’s doing her best not to sulk into her eggs. They’d had a big fight, her and Alicia, last night over the take-out he’d ordered and the movie Grace picked. And to be honest, though he’d wisely stayed out of it, Finn thought Grace was right. Alicia was only going to bring a media circus wherever she went and today was the one day Grace had been adamant she really didn’t need it. She’s receiving an award and it’s enough attention for someone trying to stay under the radar.

“Eli?” Alicia’s already taking another call and Finn tries not to stare pointedly at her rapidly cooling breakfast. He stuffs a forkful of eggs in his mouth instead. It’s always better if he says nothing.

“No I can’t. I have court this morning.” Grace finally looks up from her plate and attempts a smile for Finn’s sake. He returns the look, feeling more than a little sorry for the girl.

“Thanks for the Chinese,” She says meaning last night, and Finn nods, chewing on the bacon he definitely over-cooked.

“Any time.” He doesn’t know what to say to teenagers. “Your mom was a real help.”

The story they’d gone for this time: Finn had needed her advice on bringing further charges to a man who’d already shot and killed the son of a client Alicia represented two years ago. Grace never seems to completely believe them, even with the pillow and blanket very deliberately left on the couch every time he ‘has’ to stay over. She doesn’t seem to mind either though so that’s one small victory and it stirs a kind of hope in Finn that he and Alicia aren’t being complete fools getting involved like this.

Now, Grace is watching him with a thoughtful look, her plate of unfinished eggs forgotten.

“You could drive me in?”

It’s not a question really, but a case. Alicia’s in the hall, arguing with Eli about numbers or something and Finn leans over to see if she’s heard. Her back is to them though as she paces, gesturing to no one.

“You sure?” He’s two scoops away from finishing breakfast. God, he’d forgotten how hungry mornings like this make him. It’s less about the morning, but that’s neither here nor there. “Won’t your Mom want to be there?”

“Of course she will,” Grace rolls her eyes. “But I don’t want cameras there. She can’t help it, but I really just need to do this by myself.“

Finn stares at his last piece of bacon. He’s never going to see his son accept an award, or become a student council member, or probably even graduate. He’s seen the pictures of Zach around the house. He’s seen the family they once were, before Peter was State’s Attorney, before the scandal, before Alicia rejoined the law, before he knew any of them.

"You don’t have to,” Grace gets up and piles up their plates, rushing to clean as she backtracks quickly. “If you’re worried what Mom will say. It’s okay. I don’t want to get you into trouble.” She is so much her mother’s daughter sometimes. “Maybe I should just catch the bus,” But she’s already frowning at her brightly coloured watch. It’s too late for that.

“No, Grace. I can do it. I’ll do it. I’ll take you in.” He puts a gentle hand on her arm to stop her from scrubbing the grease right off the plate and into her school shirt.

“Thanks,” She says and he’s never seen someone so young look so relieved. Alicia chooses that moment to walk back into the kitchen, her heels now on, clicking against the tile.

“What’s going on here?” She asks with a smile, fishing out a fork in the drawer when Finn moves out of the way. Grace leans against the sink, her arms folded behind her back.

“If you want, I can take Grace in this morning.”

Alicia’s brows climb high at that, her mouth full of cold eggs and bacon.

“Oh!” Her eyes are on Grace and Finn busies himself with finishing the washing up. Alicia swallows before spearing her next piece of bacon. “Well, we have to get going now… Are you sure?”

Grace is nodding quickly, moving around the kitchen island again to gather her backpack. “It’ll be quicker this way. I can’t be late and I know you have that thing at court.” She’s talking quickly before her mom can respond around her breakfast.

Finn wipes his hands on the dishcloth and unrolls his shirtsleeves, patting his pocket for his phone. His briefcase is on the coffee table but Alicia still hasn’t made the final call.

“Okay,” She says finally, her light tone the same as Grace’s. He knows they’ll argue again when she comes home from school tonight. “But first, come here,” Alicia opens an arm and waves her daughter over and Finn retrieves his briefcase, allowing them a moment of privacy as he heads for the front door.

“I’m proud of you, okay?” He can hear Alicia say to Grace. There’s a quiet moment with the sound of scuffling shoes before Grace appears in the hall, swinging her bag onto one shoulder. The clatter of plates and forks echoes through the wall and Finn holds open the door to let her pass first.

“You ready?” He asks when Alicia joins them, folders filled with coloured files under her arm.

She nods with a smile she’s trying hard not to make tight. “Let’s go.”

They’ll take the elevator down together.


End file.
